Undisclosed Desires
by Kmy42feat.oodball167
Summary: Tras morir de viejo Cloud llega a la Corriente Vital, ansioso por ver a Aerith otra vez. ¿Qué se encontrará? Aviso: LEMON y alguna que otra de las exclamaciones de Cid. Zerith, Clerith y Clerick Cloud/Aerith/Zack
1. Chapter 1

_Aviso:__ Ni __**Kmy42**__ ni __**oodball167**__ poseen el Final Fantasy VII, así como ninguno de sus personajes y/o derivados._

_Advertencia:__ El siguiente fic contiene escenas de sexo explícito entre Zack, Aerith y Cloud. Si no os gustan esa clase de fics... ¡¿Qué diablos hacéis leyendo esto?! _(xD)

_Nota de **oodball167**:__ Aunque la idea de hacer algo así pasó por mi mente al terminar de escribir "Encuentros" fue el empuje de __**Kmy42**__ lo que me hizo lanzarme a proponerle esta colaboración a 4 manos. Para terminar dejadme decir que si algo no os gusta podéis cargar las tintas contra mí y dejar en paz a __**Kmy42**__ (¿Qué queréis? Uno tiene alma de gentleman)_

_Nota de __**Kmy42**__:__ Hola a todos _:D_ Bueno, me gustaría aclarar que una parte grande del crédito corresponde a __**oodball167**__ ya que él fue quien propuso la idea; yo contribuí en motivar y lanzar ideas a diestra y siniestra _xDD_. Todas las críticas son aceptadas, sean buenas o malas; y en caso de que sean malas atáquennos a los dos; para que __**oodball167**__ no pague el plato roto solo n.n_

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Tosió. La vejez no perdonaba a nadie, ni siquiera a los héroes. Cloud… se estaba muriendo. Ni tan sólo el mako y todas las células de Jenova que le habían inyectado hacía tanto podían vencer a la vejez. Frágil y delgado, con el aún indomable cabello ya canoso, los tiempos en que él y sus amigos habían salvado al mundo parecían ya muy lejanos. Mientras la temblorosa mano de Tifa le acariciaba la arrugada frente vio entrar a sus hijos en la habitación. Sonrió. Él y su mujer habían acordado llamarlos como a sus mejores amigos. Mientras su familia le rodeaba Cloud sentía que no podía ser más feliz. Sintiendo que su hora se acercaba reunió sus fuerzas para hablar… una última vez.

-Os quiero. A todos.

Vio que las lágrimas empezaban a inundar los ojos de Tifa, y que luego, poco a poco bajaban por las mejillas de ella.

-No llores, Teef. Volveremos a vernos.

- Cloud… No… - Las palabras salieron torpes de la fina boca de su esposa, pero la mirada que mantenía frente a su amor hizo que eso no tuviera la más mínima importancia.

Él logró acariciarle la mejilla una vez más, antes de que el cansancio se apoderara de él. Lentamente cerró sus ojos, por última vez en su vida, mientras exhalaba su postrer aliento.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Abrió los ojos. Blanco. Un blanco puro y cálido extendiéndose hasta donde la vista podía llevarle. Se levantó, y para su sorpresa, le resultó extremadamente fácil. Con asombro advirtió que su cuerpo volvía a ser el de su época de aventuras. Sonrió y se echó a andar. Al cabo de un rato oyó unas voces familiares. Voces que no oía hace años.

-¡Mira quien tenemos aquí! ¡Es el cabeza de chocobo de Cloud!

-Pregúntale si tiene fuego. Pasar la eternidad sin poder pegar ni una calada es un puto coñazo.

Cloud se dio la vuelta y ante él se encontraban Barret y Cid. Al igual que él ambos parecían haber rejuvenecido hasta recuperar el aspecto que tenían después del conflicto con Deepground.

-Cid, Barret. Me alegro de veros. –De repente cayó en la cuenta. Si ellos estaban aquí... ¡Ella también!- ¡Amigos! ¿Habéis visto a Aerith?

Barret y Cid se miraron el uno al otro. Parecían algo incómodos.

- Bueno... Suele estar por aquí .

-Si, suele reconstruir su iglesia y pasar el rato ahí. No es que entienda como lo hace. Simplemente ves aparecer el edificio de la nada. –Cid parecía enojado. -¡Maldita mujer! ¡Hacer aparecer edificios sí! ¡Hacer aparecer un simple mechero no! ¡Estúpida fanática de la salud! ¡Mecagoentodo! ¡#%\~$!

-¡Donde está la iglesia! –Cloud se impacientaba por momentos.

-¡Y yo que sé, tío! Ahí, allí... ¡Nunca sabes donde va a salir! ¡Ah! Y antes que nada, tú no te vas de aquí sin contarme que hace Marlene. ¡Lo entiendes, pelopincho!

A continuación Barret sometió a Cloud a un tercer grado. Mientras Cloud intentaba responder a las preguntas del sobreprotector Barret, vio aparecer a lo lejos un edificio inconfundible. Empujando a Barret y a Cid para abrirse paso echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo. Oyó vagamente a sus amigos gritarle que esperara pero les hizo caso omiso. Pronto volvería a ver a la florista.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Cloud iba empequeñeciéndose en la lejanía mientras Cid sacaba un cigarrillo del paquete para sustituir el que Cloud había arrojado al suelo al salir corriendo.

-Maldito tío raro... –murmuró.

-Oye, Cid... ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar cuando llegue allí y vea de que va el tema? –Cid soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tú qué crees, Barret? Enrojecer como un tomate y salir por patas. Por lo que veo, sigue igual.

Ambos se echaron a reír hasta que Cid se dio cuenta que seguía sin mechero y empezó a soltar una sarta de juramentos capaces de ruborizar al mismísimo Barret.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Cloud corría a toda velocidad. La iglesia iba acercándose. La emoción amenazaba con desbordar su corazón. Le había llevado cinco minutos llegar a pocos centenares de metros del edificio. Mientras se acercaba oyó la voz de Aerith. Frunció el ceño. Parecían ¿Gemidos, jadeos? Como si estuviera defendiéndose de alguien, ¿Y era un pequeño grito eso que acababa de oír? La adrenalina empezó a correr por sus venas. ¡Alguien estaba atacando a Aerith! Incrementó su velocidad. ¡Esta vez iba a llegar a tiempo de salvarla! No se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer a una versión invocada de la First Tsurugi en su mano. Sin reducir la velocidad irrumpió a través de la puerta, dispuesto a hacer frente a quien fuera. La iglesia era tal y como él la recordaba. Incluso tenía el estanque. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que atrajo su atención. Aerith seguía gimiendo, aunque Cloud se había equivocado completamente de razón.

La mandíbula se le aflojó al ver a la Cetra besándose apasionadamente con Zack. Este la atraía hacia su cuerpo con un brazo mientras la otra mano recorría todo el exterior del muslo de Aerith, levantándolo en el proceso. Una mano de Aerith recorría el bien esculpido torso del SOLDADO mientras la otra le tenía cogido por el cabello, manteniendo el húmedo beso. Fue entonces cuando Cloud advirtió que tanto Zack como Aerith estaban desnudos, con las ropas esparcidas por el suelo. Cloud no lograba despegar sus ojos de la pareja y vio cómo Zack rompía el beso para arrodillarse de modo que su boca pudiera juguetear con los espléndidos pezones de Aerith. Esta le pasó la pierna por el hombro y empezó a acariciar la cabeza y la espalda de Zack. Aerith tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo escapar un pequeño gritito de sorpresa cuando Zack le dio un pequeño mordisquito en el pezón.

Cloud lo contemplaba todo atónito. Las emociones se agolpaban en su cabeza sin que atinara a discernir ninguna. Por un lado se alegraba de volver a ver a la florista y al SOLDADO, más aún de que el romance entre él y la Cetra no hubiera repercutido negativamente en la relación entre Zack y Aerith. No obstante no pudo sino sentir una creciente oleada de celos al observar cómo las manos de su mejor amigo acariciaban el perfecto cuerpo de Aerith, deteniéndose momentáneamente en las nalgas antes de cogerla por la cintura y levantarla en vilo.

Aerith pasó la pierna libre por encima del hombro de Zack, de modo que su sexo quedara tentadoramente al alcance de la boca de éste. Zack emitió un murmullo de placer antes de depositar a Aerith en el suelo con una gran delicadeza. Aerith suspiró y alargó la mano hacia la prominente erección de Zack, que gimió con el contacto. Estuvieron un buen rato así, Aerith acariciando el miembro arriba y abajo, moviendo el pulgar en círculos por encima mientras Zack paseaba su lengua por todo el cuerpo de Aerith, esparciendo besos y lametones desde el cuello hasta la cara interior de sus muslos, dedicando especial atención a los pezones y la región pélvica de la muchacha, lo que provocó que Aerith jadeara y se retorciera con un placer apenas contenido. Entonces Zack alojó su poderoso muslo entre las piernas de Aerith, presionándola con su cuerpo contra el suelo y besándola con una avidez equivalente al ansia que desvelaban las manos de Aerith, que estaban posesivamente sobre los glúteos de Zack, apretando hacia ella, incitando a Zack a dar un paso más.

La tormenta de sentimientos paralizaba a Cloud, y cuando quiso hablar las palabras se le atragantaron y solo pudo graznar el nombre de la Cetra.

-¿Aerith? –Zack y Aerith levantaron la mirada y le vieron. El tiempo se detuvo y ninguno de los tres halló palabras hasta que la florista y el ex primera clase lanzaron sendas exclamaciones a la vez.

-¡Cloud!

-¡Chocobo!

Mientras los dos pares de ojos seguían fijos en él Cloud sintió una oleada de calor en su cara y comprendió que debía parecer un tomate. Empezó a balbucear.

-Yo... Me... Yo... –Bajó la mirada, avergonzado. –No quería molestar.

Fue cuanto logró decir antes de salir corriendo como alma que llevara el diablo. Mientras se alejaba de allí oyó un grito.

-¡Cloud! ¡Espera!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**¡Bueeno! Ahora es cuando dejáis reviews (guiñando el ojo compulsivamente) y nos hacéis felices.**

**Por favor, decidnos que os parece.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Aviso__: Ni __**Kmy42**__ ni __**oodball167**__ poseemos el FFVII ni ninguno de sus personajes._

_Advertencia:__ El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, conocido por estos lados como LEMON; así que si no te gustan esta clase de fics no sigas leyendo. También, hay un aviso especial para los amantes del Zerith: hay escenas Clerith (lean con cautela)._

_Nota de __**oodball167**__:__ O.k. Segundo capítulo. Recordad que soy un DieHard Zerith, así que si el Clerith está mal, no me lo tengáis demasiado en cuenta, por favor (bastante difícil me resulta escribir sobre el tema). ¡Ah! Y los parrafos en cursiva són flashbacks._

_Nota de __**Kmy42**__:__ Hola nuevamente a todos los que leen. Antes que nada, ¡gracias por estar aquí! Y sobre todo dar las gracias a los que nos han comentando, ¡nos demuestran que les gusta esto :D! Y… volviendo con lo que me concierne (no me extenderé mucho xD) tan sólo deseo aclarar que yo MUERO por Zack/Aerith, Cloud/Tifa; pero esto del Clerith es necesario para la historia u.u ¡Espero que les guste, nos costó XD!_

¡Lean a gusto!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Para cuando Aerith llegó a la puerta, Cloud ya se había desvanecido en la distancia. Mientras sus ojos lo buscaban en vano, la cetra notó cómo Zack la abrazaba por detrás. Aerith se recostó en el pecho de Zack y dejó que este apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. El ex-SOLDADO dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Alguna idea de por qué ha actuado así?

-Imagino que ha sido el hecho de vernos a los dos en mitad de un polvo. Probablemente.

-Eso explicaría lo de salir por patas... Pero, ¿Y el sonrojo? -La pregunta del moreno hizo que Aerith no pudiera evitar que una sonrisa asomara a su rostro.

-Apuesto a que ha sido por verme desnuda.

-¿Verte desnuda?- Zack frunció el ceño- Creía que os habíais acostado una vez, ¿No?

-Si. Pero perseguir a Sephiroth por todo el mundo era agotador. No quedaba mucho tiempo para el placer. -Mientras contestaba, Aerith vio como una sonrisa iba formándose en la cara de Zack y adivinó lo que pretendía este.

-O sea, que no os habéis visto desnudos. La verdad, me resulta difícil imaginarte haciendo el amor con el vestido puesto...

-Zack, no. No voy a contártelo, así que no hace falta que insistas.

-Pero, Aerith... Sólo quiero asegurarme que te trató bien. -Y entonces Zack puso sus ojitos de cachorro. Aerith cometió el error de mirarle a los ojos. Intentó resistirse, más todo fue en vano. Ni siquiera ella podía resistirse a esos ojos. Suspiró.

-Eres un pequeño pervertido, ¿No? De acuerdo, te lo diré... -Aerith sonrió- Pero que sepas que sé que sólo es curiosidad.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

_La jungla les rodeaba. Como el territorio era demasiado extenso para poder cubrirlo con un solo grupo, habían decidido separarse en parejas para buscar el Templo de los Ancianos. Lo echaron a suerte y a ella le había tocado Cloud. Y, para la cetra, no era que no apreciara la oportunidad de estar a solas con él. Pero su instinto la decía que debía estar concentrada para __lo que les aguardaba en el Templo, fuera lo que fuese. _

_Y en eso el rubio no ayudaba para nada. Sus pensamientos no hacían más que desviarse hacia las posibilidades infinitas que le permitía su mente. ¿Cómo sería que la abrazara? ¿Y que la besara? Aerith no podía evitar sacárselo de su cabeza, al fin y al cabo, hacía casi cinco años que no... Y, como siempre, una pequeña punzada de remordimiento la atacó. Zack. Cuando esos pensamientos asaltaban su cabeza no lograba evitar sentirse cómo si estuviera traicionando a su novio. O ex-novio. Todo la confundía._

_Zack estaba muerto._

_Lo había sentido, como un puñal en su pecho, pocas semanas antes de conocer a Cloud y los demás. Fue demasiado doloroso, saber que había esperado tanto para nada. Por eso empezó a flirtear con Cloud. Para enmascarar su dolor. Para mantener una apariencia de normalidad. Y cuando llegaron a Gongaga, todo empeoró: conoció el hogar de Zack. Sus padres no sabían nada de él. Pero él les había hablado de ella. Aquello fue casi demasiado para la florista, quién estuvo a punto de quebrarse. Intentando luchar, logró negar la verdad durante unos días más. Pero tuvo que terminar aceptándola. Y durante todo el proceso la atracción hacia Cloud se había convertido en algo más que un recurso para ocultar el dolor. Aerith había llegado a querer de verdad al SOLDADO, aunque Cloud seguía siendo una especie de sombra de Zack y eso la enojaba. Por eso le había dicho que quería conocer al verdadero Cloud. Para saber si podía amar a alguien más allá de lo mucho que la recordara a Zack._

_Y allí estaban ahora, los dos solos en mitad de una jungla. Buscando un antiguo templo y con Aerith dudando entre intentar amar a Cloud o rechazarlo. Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos Aerith tuvo una revelación: Zack la amaba. A pesar de lo que había dicho a los demás estaba segura que no la había dejado por otra. No. A pesar de lo que había hecho creer a los demás, a pesar de lo que había querido creer ella misma, en lo más hondo de su corazón sabía que Zack nunca habría hecho nada semejante. Zack la amaba. Y ella amaba a Zack. _

_Intentó ponerse en su lugar. ¿Y si fuera ella quien hubiera muerto? ¿Y si fuera Zack quien se hubiera quedado atrás? ¿Acaso no querría ella que él fuera feliz? ¿Y si Zack deseaba lo mismo para ella?_

_Dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría, volvió a mirar a Cloud. No sólo era atractivo, también era un buen hombre. Merecía que ella lo intentara. Y ella tenía el derecho de intentarlo. Susurró._

_-Entiéndelo, Zack. Por favor, compréndelo- Cloud, creyendo que ella se dirigía a él, giró su cabeza; mirándola con la típica indiferencia que lo caracterizaba. Él estaba unos metros más adelantado que ella._

_Aerith vio esos ojos inundados de MAKO y no dudó más. Se acercó decidida al chico, mientras la luz del día, mezclado con las sombras de los árboles le daban una hermosa figura. Avanzó ágilmente y se tiró suavemente a los brazos del rubio. Éste estaba perplejo, pero no deseaba apartar a esa muchacha de su cercanía. _

_- Cloud… me gustas. Mucho- dijo la chica, bastante bajo. El rubio intentó levantar su cabeza, tomando el mentón de ella. Sus ojos de un verde jade reflejaban determinación y sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras. "¡Qué don tiene para hacerme sentirme incómodo!" pensó Cloud. Pero esos ojos reflejaban tantas cosas…_

_El beso intentó poner en claro los sentimientos de ambos. Fue bastante lento, tierno, pero la excitación hizo lo suyo inmediatamente. Ninguno de los recordaba cómo habían acabado en el suelo, entre un montón de hojas y con las armas de ambos tiradas en la lejanía: tanto la vara de Aerith como la Espada de Cloud. Pero de lo que eran conscientes era que la lujúria se había apoderado de ellos. El rubio estaba desesperado por apartar el largo vestido rosa y las braguitas que se interponian en su camino, mientras la castaña luchaba, ansiosa para quitarle la polera al ex SOLDADO. Su torso poseía una serie de cicatrices, "seguramente del entrenamiento y los combates" pensó ella._

_El cuerpo del muchacho era mucho más de lo que podía imaginar una chica, su cuerpo perfectamente marcado por unos músculos invencibles, con unas manos suaves y firmes; igual que el de Zack, era el cuerpo de un SOLDADO, aunque menos definido, de algun modo más suave que el de su primer amor. Mientras el cuerpo de Aerith se asemejaba al de la propia Afrodita, incluso con el vestido aún medio puesto. Sus manos recorrían todo el torso de él, su pelo, sus brazos y lo invitaba a que se diera prisa, a que cumpliera. Ya no era un simple momento de lujúria o de pasión, había llegado mucho más allá._

_Se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad sentirse, tocarse; que se convirtieran en uno y que todo lo demás quedara atrás._

_Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras sus labios agarraban un mayor ritmo; pidiendo desesperadamente el cuerpo del rubio. Cloud, mientras, recorría con sus manos toda la fina y suave piel. Con cautela, tal como los movimientos del rubio a cada instante, empezó la casería, la unión; empezó a entrar en ella y a agarrarla fuertemente, mientras jugueteaba con sus senos. Aerith soltó un gritito que se ahogó con el beso apasionado del pelopincho, pero se intuyó el placer de ese momento debido a que sus manos atrajeron con una tentadora violencia el cuerpo del rubio y su cabeza. _

_El éxtasis fue maravilloso, sublime. Cloud fue ahora el que quedó apoyándose en el suelo, mientras la chica quedaba arriba; en la perfecta posición para que el miembro de él entrara más fácilmente en ella. Aerith estaba inclinada, apoyando su cabeza en un hombro de él, y por ello Cloud pudo escuchar con fuerza los gemidos de ella y Aerith la respiración entrecortada de él. _

_Luego los juegos subieron de tono; el pelo de la chica (con algunos mechones ya sueltos de la trenza) ocultaba perfectamente su cara mientras ella bajaba lentamente su cara hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, llegando a su miembro y besándolo. Mientras, Cloud luchaba por mantener la compostura y lamía el sexo de ella sin parar._

_Los minutos pasaron y los amantes descansaron, exhaustos. Justo cuando cloud empezaba a desabrochar el vestido de la cetra para contemplarla en todo su esplendor, cuando se hallaban en condiciones de retomar el ancestral rito del amor oyeron algo. Eran los gritos de los demás que detuvieron la acción, a pesar de que se oían lejos en la distancia (como en un sueño) hicieron que la lujúria terminase. Un templo aguardaba para revelarles sus secretos._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

-Siéndote sincero, creo que te morías de ganas de contárselo a alguien -dijo Zack, luego de que hubiera terminado su amada de relatarle toda la "aventura" con el héroe del planeta.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber de dónde has sacado esa idea? -dijo ella, mirándolo con sorpresa; mientras terminaba de abotonarse su vestido. Ya estaban ambos casi vestidos.

-¡Por todos los detalles! Shiva, estaba bien que me contaras; pero no TODO. Sé que me amas y me deseas, guapa, pero te excediste - Al ver la cara de la castaña, Zack lanzó una risita típica de él, aquella de cuando hacía una broma. Aerith le dio un pequeño puñetazo en su hombro.

-¡Oh, tú! ¡Ni muerta me libro de tus bromas! -dijo mientras se reía dulcemente. Pero luego miró nuevamente la puerta de la iglesia. -Creo que deberíamos buscarlo y darle una explicación.

-¿Por qué? Ya todos somos adultos, esto no es nuevo para él.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que sea agradable para él habernos visto. Debe estar muerto de vergüenza, el pobre... -dijo la chica, con la cara afligida. Y Zack sintió que estaba en la razón, además, tampoco le gustaba ver a Aerith así.

-OK, vamos a buscarle. Será mejor que nos separemos, ya sabes, este lugar de Energía Vital es... ¡ENORME!

-OK, el que lo pilla primero le explica todo.

-¡Entendido! -dijo Zack, que antes de irse por la derecha agarró a Aerith en sus brazos y le dio un prolongado beso que ella no rechazó.

-Jajaja, ya está bien, señor coqueto, ¡A buscar a Cloud!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Un capítulo realmente difícil para ambos autores. ¿Que tal alguna review para aliviar nuestro sufrimiento? ¿Y si os lo pedimos con ojillos de cachorro?**


End file.
